


Chat Tails

by CharmedSkye92



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedSkye92/pseuds/CharmedSkye92
Summary: A collection of shorts about Chat Noir.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 8





	Chat Tails

Chat had night vision. He explained this to Ladybug when they had fought Stormy Weather. He could see as perfectly in the dark as if it were a bright and sunny day. His lovely lady was not blessed with such attributes. So when he was meeting up with her and saw that her yo-yo had missed, she took a tumble off the side of a roof. As always, Chat was there to catch her when she fell. He smiled at her, for a moment, completely mesmerized by their closeness. He could feel her pulse beneath his hands. Despite the chill of the night she was warm, as if she had been recently bundled up before going out to meet him.

"You know, we really should stop meeting like this, my Lady," he said.

Ladybug's surprised expression turned into a smirk. However, there was a lingering embarrassment about his spotted partner. He could see a light blush beneath her mask and felt a surge of pride, as he was the one who put it there. It made him feel there was hope to win over his lovely lady yet. Especially when she had such positive reactions like that. He almost - key word being almost - wished another akuma would show up because he felt like he could take on the world single handed.

"Maybe. But you shouldn't do any dramatics," she told him, "I'm the only one allowed to pull those."

"Where's the fun in that?" her male companion quipped.


End file.
